


Her First Time

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [11]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was barely sixteen and married twice. Her first marriage was unconsummated. This was her second marriage. Lady Anne Neville nervously waited for her husband and didn't know what to expect with a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is more based on my perspective on what historically happened between Anne and Richard as well as the relationship between Anne and Edward of Lancaster.

She was lying in bed, wearing her nightshift. Anxiously she waited for her husband.

This was not her first marriage.

Before him, there was Edward of Lancaster. Everyone called him a monster, including herself.

But how reality proved her wrong!

Edward of Lancaster was a dreamer who dreamed of marching into the battlefield and winning back the crown that was rightfully his. He may have made these bloodthirsty boasts, but deep down inside, he was only a boy who was quite innocent.

He was distant at first, but then he overcame all these emotional barriers and made her a friend.

His only friend.

They never consummated their marriage under the watchful eyes of Margaret of Anjou, who insisted on waiting until her father Earl of Warwick proved his worth. But Edward assured her the wait will be worthwhile.

“There will be a magnificent coronation and a true wedding ceremony, with you by my side,” he promised. “You are my wife and queen.”

And yet her father lost and was killed in the field.

Poor Anne cried her heart out. All was lost.

Prince Edward sure would cast her aside since she had no use to him anymore.

Surprisingly he didn’t. Before he marched into the battlefield, against his mother’s will, he held Anne into his arm one last time.

“If I die, then you are free. Live,” He told her.

Anne tearfully promised.

And Edward did die.

Margaret of Anjou’s spirit was completely broken; Anne followed her as a York prisoner. King Edward IV spared her since she was young and sent her to live with her sister Isabel.

“Your husband is dead,” Edward IV told her. “Slain. Do you mourn for him?”

“No,” Anne answered. “He is a monster, an usurper. I am forever your loyal servant and I shall not shear a single tear for such a man.”

The moment she was left alone, Anne broke down and cried into her sleep.

Living with George and Isabel wasn’t pleasant as she expected. Anne knew she was under watch. It wasn’t any different from the Tower, only in name. Without any other option, she turned to him—Richard, Duke of Gloucester.

He was a man she could never understand. Stoic and withdrawn, he hardly ever spoke. However, Anne knew that he was her last hope. From court gossip, she already heard that he asked the King for permission to marry her.

Like it or not, he was her last hope of a normal life.

So, one night, she bravely escaped the Clarence Household and sought sanctuary. And Richard found her there.

They were married.

It was not out of love, but for gain and survival.

Or was it?

Lying in her bed, Anne nervously played with her hair. She and Edward never bedded so she hardly knew what to expect from her first time lying with a man.

And Richard was so different from Edward.

He hardly smiled.

He hardly spoke.

Edward was light, he was dark.

Edward was a dreamer, he was a realist.

As Anne was burying herself with these thoughts, the chamber door opened. Anne clutched to the cover and held her breath.

The bed curtain was pulled aside, and Richard joined her in bed. Without a word, he climbed into the bed next to her. The two lied side by side.

After a long while, he spoke. “There is too much candlelight in this chamber. Go and blow some out.”

It was rather like a command.

Obediently, Anne crept out of the bed and slowly, she blew out the candles one by one. Soon, the chamber became dark and cold.

Carefully, she went back to the bed.

As soon, she climbed to the bed, she felt his arm around her waist. Without a warning, his lips were on hers. Anne groaned in surprise.

Richard kissed her deep and hard while his arms held her tightly. After he released her from the kiss, his tongue travelled to her neck and then to her collarbone. Anne couldn’t help but moaned.

She closed her eyes as Richard pulled her nightshift over her head, rendered her completely naked. Wrapping her arms around her breasts, Anne shyly turned away from his embrace.

“Look at me,” he said.

Anne opened her eyes as he pulled her back into his arms. Reaching to his side, he pulled out his dagger and cut his palm. Slowly, the blood dripped from his hand onto the bedsheet.

“Richard,” Anne muttered in disbelief.

“Wait until you are ready,” he said, as he stroked her bareback.

“I am,” she told him, as she took his hand and placed it against her breast.

“Just lie there,” Richard instructed as his fingers stroked her skin. His finger teased her skin inch by inch. As her nipples became hard exposing to the cold air, Richard lowered his lips to her breasts and gently suckled her breasts.

Anne curved her back in pleasure.

His hand went to her thighs as he kissed her belly. Then he climbed on top of her and parted her legs with his knees.

He entered her.

And she was his.

Anne gasped in pain and pleasure.

“Shh,” Richard caressed her forehead with his lips as he pulled out of her.

A moment later, Anne caught up with her breath and managed to speak.

“Will it hurt every time?” She asked innocently.

“No, sweetheart,” he laughed. “Next time there will be no pain but pleasure.”

“Really?”

“I promise,” he said sincerely. “We will be together every night as long as I am not on the road. Soon, I hope, you will be carrying my child.”

His hand went down to her belly.

“And you will nurse him to make him strong,” he muttered as his fingers went up to her breasts and tucked her nipple.

Anne giggled in response. Finally, she was able to relax next to him.

Settling in his arms, Anne whispered, “We will have a dozen babies, as many as I can bear.”

“Sleep,” Richard said to her as he kissed her on the forehead.

Anne closed her eyes and felt all the tensions in her body disappeared.

Richard may be different from Edward of Lancaster, but she knew that he loves her.

He definitely had a warmer side, only for her.

Everything will be fine now, she thought. Richard and I will be happy together, with our sweet children. They will be healthy and happy.


End file.
